A Forgotten Life Part 1
by Red Sentient Kyburi
Summary: Ahsoka has been sent to her home planet of Shili to take a future Jedi named Holli Koth. But while there,she finds herself in love with a replacement for a clone-not a real clone-named Stanford. Will she follow her heart or refuse love?


Disclaimer: I own nothing except Stanford

Star Wars the Clone Wars: A Forgotten Life Part 1

Ch.1

Ahsoka Tano walked quietly through the empty and seemingly endless halls of the Republic Hailstorm starship. Her mind was racing considering the previous events on Ryloth. The batallions of droids firing everything they got. No problem for a Jedi,right? Wrong. Although the young Togruta is a fearless girl,she is not strong enough to fight of 45 droidekas with no backup. Ahsoka hated to admit it...she was not as strong as she says she is. Her mind came back to reality as she found herself on her back on the hall floor,with a clone standing over her. "Sorry,sir. I was not looking where I was going. Here,let me help you."the clone replied extending his hand to her. Ahsoka quickly took it and slowly stood up with the clone's assistance,of course.

"You alright,sir?"the clone asked trying to hide his concern. Ahsoka rubbed her tan tatooed forehead and replied "I'm alright,Rex. Where were you heading anyway? The bridge is this way." Ahsoka pointed ahead of her,the direction she was heading in the first place. Rex took off his blue and white helmet,placed it under his arm and said, "I know,sir. I was heading to the cargo hold." Ahsoka nodded, "Go ahead then." Rex saluted and marched down the hall to the cargo hold. With a long sigh,Ahsoka continued down the hall to the bridge. _I hope this mission isn't like the last one. Many lives were lost. _

Author's note:this may be bad but...review

Ch.2

Ahsoka silently entered the bridge. Clones of in black uniforms were at the controls,radar boards,message boards,and one was at the ships front bay. Setting her jaw slightly,Ahsoka started towards him watching the other clones scurry about their duties. Ahsoka looked back at the clone who was now glancing out the large window that covered nearly all the bridge's walls. As Ahsoka neared she struggled to recall his name. _Oh I remember._ "Stanford,what's up?" she replied standing by his side. Startled,he turned his head to her. "Oh,nothing yet,General. Nothing but starts and asterdoids. You?" he said looking back out the window dreamily. "Same. Ran into Rex back in the hall. It was a mess. Anyway, are we almost to Shili? Ahsoka replied. Stanford nodded,his long curly black hair bobbing up and down in the process. Unlike most clones,Stanford was allowed,because of his status,to let his hair grow long. His black hair cascaded over his broad shoulders,flowing to the middle of his shoulder blade.

"Cool. When we arrive,call me on the inter-comm. I'll be in my quarters." Ahsoka said walking off. "Will do,sir."commented Stanford. Looking back at the young Jedi General,Stanford's mind wandered. With a sigh,he turn yet again to the black starry horizon. Ahsoka plopped onto her bed in her quarters. _I don't know why Skyguy wanted me to go to Shili. I mean,I know it's my homeworld,but...ohh I don't know. _Ahsoka thought as her wide blue eyes drifted closed. Moments later,she was fast asleep.

Ch.3

Jedi master,Anakin Skywalker stared out his window to Coruscant's foggy horizon. The tall skyscrapers towered over everything,making every person feel like a mouse droid. Anakin looked impatiently at his wrist-comm. _Cmon,Ahsoka. Call. I want to know you're safe._ A buzz let him know someone had entered his quarters. The young master turned to see a small green creature with a tan robe and cane walking over to him. It was Jedi master Yoda. "Concerned for your padawan,are you?Hmmm?"he asked with his shaky old voice. With a sigh Anakin nodded. "She should have been at Shili by now. Why hasn't she contacted me yet?" Yoda stopped by Anakin's side and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Safe,Ahsoka is. Almost the Shili system,they are." Anakin turned to the holo-communicator and messed with the controls. "Master Yoda,will all due respect,I know Ahsoka,she would have contacacted us earlier than scheduled." Yoda just shook his head his long green ears slightly bending with each turn. "Safe she is. Relax you should. Fear and worry: the Dark Side are they."

"Very well,master Yoda. I'll relax."Anakin replied reluctantly walking away from the holo-communicator. Yoda motioned to the door. Anakin nodded and walked out the door,Yoda right behind him. _But I'll still listen out for her..._

Ch.4

Ahsoka opened her weary eyes and sat up on the bed. She felt relaxed and ready for the mission ahead. She reached over to the nightstand by her bed and grabbed two long silver strings. She placed one by her side and slowly placed one behind her left togru. After that was finished she did the same with the right. "Commander Tano to the hangar please. Commander Tano to the hangar."a voice on the comm system replied. Ahsoka stood up and walked slowly out the door. As she entered the hall she again heard, "Commander Tano to the hangar." _I'm coming I'm coming. _

Minutes later she entered the hangar where dozens of Republic ships were held and taken care of. She scanned the hangar for Stanford and a green Republic gunship. A green one was rare and special. It was only used by the highest ranking of clones...and in Ahsoka's case...the highest ranking Jedi in the area. Finally Ahsoka spotted Stanford waving at her from the Gunship. "Over here,Ahsoka." he yelled across the hangar. "I'm coming,Stanford."Ahsoka yelled back running now. Moments later she reached the ship and Stanford. "Glad you could make it."he said with a grin. Ahsoka grinned back. "Me too. Oh,by the way,are we almost to Shili yet?" Stanford nodded. "Yes,sir. We are over the planet ,outside of its atmostphere." "Oh,wow. Was I asleep that long?"Ahsoka asked with a slight giggle. "Yep. You slept for two solid hours." Stanford answered stepping into the ship. Stanford extended his hand to the young Togruta who gladly took it and he helped her in the ship. "Go ahead,pilot. Close the door." Stanford ordered the clone in the pilot seat. "Sir yes sir!" he replied pressing a button,which of course,closed the gunship's door.

"Finally. Now,let's go!"Ahsoka exclaimed excitedly. Stanford held in a lugh as the ship launched out the hangar door and into Shili's atmosphere. _Ahsoka seems so happy and excited to finally see Shili...but...whill she stay happy once we arrive at Glori's house? _Stanford wondered as he watched Ahsoka look out the front window of the ship.

Ch.5

Ahsoka watched as the gunship lowered on Shili. The space port they landed in was crowded and overflowed with Togrutas. _Woah._ She never remembered her homeworld. Jedi younglings were normally taken from their parents,with their permission of course,at two or three years old. Stanford opened the gunship's door and tapped Ahsoka's shoulder."We are here,general."he whispered. "Oh,alright."mumbled Ahsoka. Stanford exited and Ahsoka followed.

To be continued...


End file.
